Os Bruxos Jogam Pottermore
by Ravei Potter
Summary: O que aconteceria se nossos já tão conhecidos personagens entrassem no mundo virtual para jogar o jogo dos bruxos? Harry Potter e companhia decidem criar uma conta no pottermore, será que vai dar certo?


**Obs: Se você nunca ouviu falar do pottermore, ou não tem uma conta nele, vai se sentir perdido ao ler esta fic. Sério. Eu não fiquei explicando cada detalhe, me limitei a colocar os personagens nesse jogo.**

** ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Os Bruxos Jogam Pottermore<strong>

Ron apertava o botão F5 vezes e vezes sem conta.

- Ron, assim você vai quebrar o teclado! - repreendeu-o Hermione.

- Se eu conseguir fazer esse site idiota abrir eu paro, mas vou continuar atualizando a página.

- Você não vai conseguir nada, Ron, todos estamos aqui há duas horas e só vamos conseguir quando o site abrir. - disse Harry.

- Não é justo! Disseram que o pottermore seria aberto às quatro da manhã, e já são seis horas!

- Estamos esperando há tanto tempo quanto você, maninho. - disse Fred.

- É, estamos todos ansiosos para fazer a inscrição no pottermore! - completou George.

Ron bufou, impaciente.

- F5, F5, F5... - ficava repetindo ele.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Deixa de ser irritante, garoto! O pottermore já deve estar quase pronto para abrir para todos!

- Antes fosse para todos de uma vez. Ainda vamos ter que fazer um enigma idiota antes de finalmente podermos nos cadastrar.

- Acham que vai ser muito difícil? - perguntou Neville.

- Não sei, mas com certeza vai ser alguma coisa relacionada com magia, afinal, o site é sobre nós, bruxos. - disse Hermione.

- Então você já tem cadastro garantido, Hermione. - brincou Harry.

- Mas não deve ser nada muito difícil, já que são os trouxas que vão participar.

- Hey, assim você me ofende! - reclamou Duda, provocando risos nos outros.

Seguiu-se um silêncio nada interessante.

- Isso! - gritou Ron de repente, assustando todo mundo. - Já podemos nos cadastrar!

- Por Merlin, finalmente! - suspirou Ginny.

Responderam ao enigma conforme era pedido.

- E agora, o que é suposto fazer com esse monte de penas?

Todos olharam para Hermione.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela.

- Você é o nosso crânio. - disse Harry. - O que temos que fazer agora?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Gente, vamos lá! É só pegar a pena!

- Mas qual delas? - perguntou George.

- São centenas! - reclamou Fred.

- Mas só vão conseguir clicar em uma. Essa branquinha, aí, tentem só. - disse Hermione.

Cada um, em seu respetivo computador, pegou a pena que Hermione indicara.

- Aê, agora sim! - comemorou Ron. - Já podemos fazer o nosso cadastro.

Estava tudo dando certo até que o pottermore perguntou quantos filmes e livros de Harry Potter a pessoa já assistira e lera.

- Filme? - perguntou Luna. - Mas o que raios é um filme?

- É um método que os trouxas inventaram para gravar cenas. - explicou Hermione. - É como se juntássemos uma grande sequência daquelas vossas fotografias que se mexem, num objeto redondo que chamaram de DVD.

- DVD? - perguntou Ron, com uma careta.

- É, DVD. - confirmou Harry.

- Isso é muito estranho. - disse Cho, numa careta.

- E tudo isso de livros, quem escreveu livros sobre o Harry? - perguntou Neville.

- Uma escritora, chamada J.. - disse Hermione. - Ela é uma bruxa repórter que escreveu a nossa história para que todo o mundo pudesse conhecê-la.

- Que demais! - exclamou Ron. - E eu apareço?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Se eu falei que era a _nossa _história, então sim, Ron, você aparece. Todos nós aparecemos.

- Legal! - disse Fred, e todos comemoraram entre si.

Quando finalmente se aquietaram, Harry falou:

- Pronto, já estamos todos cadastrados, agora vamos ver o que se faz aqui dentro.

Leram as instruções e começaram o jogo.

- Peraí! - disse Ron, de repente. - É só ler, ler e ler!

- Nada a ver, Ron. Você também pode coletar o que der para pegar. - disse Ginny.

- Mas é só isso?

- E qual o problema? - perguntou Hermione.

- É porque, se for só isso, é muito chato!

- Esta é só uma versão para teste, Ron. - disse Harry. - O verdadeiro Pottermore virá depois.

- E vai ter ação? - perguntou Fred.

- Brigas? - disse George.

- Brincadeiras de todo o tipo?

- É, porque nós não somos nada sem uma boa pegadinha.

- Tenho certeza de que será melhor. - afirmou Luna.

Passado um tempo, chegaram ao nível em que iam à diagonal.

- Ok, agora a minha paciência já está por um fio. Por que não dá para entrar nas lojas e fazer as compras?

Outros reclamaram, também.

- Por acaso vocês se deram ao trabalho de procurar a lista de compras?

- Hum, não. Bem pensado.

- Mas onde ela está?

- No chão, está bem ali! - disse Harry.

- Ah, ok, achei! - exclamou Ron. - Mas como posso eu fazer compras se nem dinheiro eu tenho?

- Para isso, temos que ir ao gringottes, que está bem lá na frente.

- Entrei. É só colocar a chave?

- Só colocar a chave. - Hermione confirmou.

- Não acredito! 500 galeões só para mim? - disse Ron.

Os outros riram.

- É, Ron, agora você é um homem rico! - brincaram Fred e George.

Os outros riram.

- Caramba, agora eu posso comprar todo o material escolar que eu quiser! Mas deveria poder comprar uma vassoura, também. - reclamou Ron.

- Tecnicamente, Ron, você está no primeiro ano, já que é o primeiro livro, então você não pode ter uma vassoura, já que não vai jogar no time de quadribol.

- Mas o Harry foi para o time da Grifinória no primeiro ano!

- E desde quando você é o Harry? - brincou Ginny, fazendo os outros rirem.

- É, trocem de mim. - disse Ron.

- Agora você sabe como eu me sinto, Ron. - brincou Neville.

Continuaram jogando. Logo chegaram a Hogwarts e o chapéu seletor lhes apareceu.

- Já estão todos com o chapéu seletor no ecrã? - perguntou Hermione.

Confimaram.

- Então vamos fazer a seleção das casas todos ao mesmo tempo, começando agora! - anunciou ela.

Todos se concentraram nos respetivos testes. Em pouco tempo, Hermione anunciou:

- Fui para a Corvinal! - reclamou ela. - E todo esse tempo eu estava na grifinória!

Os outros riram da reação dela.

- Veja o lado positivo, você está com os nerds! - brincou Ron.

- Hey! - reclamaram Luna e Cho. - Nós não somos nerds!

- São sim. - insistiu George.

- Bom, talvez um pouco. - admitiu Cho. - Mas só um pouquinho!

- Ah! - gritou Ron.

- O que foi?

- Me colocaram na Lufa-lufa!

- E qual o problema?

- É uma casa de lesados! - reclamou ele.

- Não é não. - disse Cho. - Cedrico não era nenhum lesado. - ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ron revirou os olhos.

- Não vai chorar agora, né? Quer dizer, você já não superou tudo isso?

Indignada, Cho saiu da sala.

- O que foi que eu disse?

Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Nada, Ron, imagine, você apenas feriu os sentimentos dela!

- Não tenho culpa se ela é tão sentimental.

- O problema é você, que tem sentimentos a menos.

- Vão parar de discutir? - reclamou Harry.

Eles coraram.

- Mas e você, Harry, para que casa foi? - perguntou Neville.

Foi a vez de Harry corar.

- Bom, eu fui... para a sonserina. - sussurrou ele.

- COMO É QUE É? - exclamou Ron, assustando os outros. - SONSERINA?

- Bom, sim, qual o problema? - disse Harry, encabulado.

- Bom, é que agora você é um sonserino, como o arrogante do Malfoy!

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ron, o que importa não é casa, e sim a pessoa. E, aliás, isso é só um jogo, certo? Harry não vai deixar isso subir à cabeça, não é?

- O quê? Ahn, sim, não vou. - disse Harry.

- Acho bom mesmo.

- Vamos continuar jogando, então?

- Lendo, você quer dizer, não é? - reclamou Ron. - É só isso que se faz aqui.

- Pare de reclamar. Você por acaso tem algo melhor para fazer?

- Unf, não, não tenho. - disse ele.

- Então vamos jogar.

- Ler, você quer diz...

- Ah, cale-se, Ron! - reclamaram todos.

- Ok, então, mas eu tive uma ideia. - disse ele. - Vou simplesmente passar pelos níveis, coletar o que der e logo vou estar na frente de todos vocês.

- Você não tem jeito, maninho. - George riu.

Ron seguiu jogando conforme tinha dito que faria, mas em pouco tempo voltou a falar.

- Como assim? - gritou ele.

- Ron, você poderia, por favor, parar de gritar? - exclamou Hermione.

- O que houve? - perguntou Harry.

- Só dá pra jogar o primeiro livro!

- Como assim?

- Quando você chega ao último capítulo do primeiro livro, não há mais!

- Sério? Deve ser mais dessa coisa de 'pottermore de teste'. - disse Luna.

- É, deve ser. - concordou Ron. - Mas e agora, o que eu vou fazer?

- Por que você não tenta fazer umas poções ou vai treinar uns feitiços?

- É, é uma boa ideia.

- Talvez agora ele nos deixe em paz. - Hermione cochichou para Harry, que acabou soltando uma gargalhada mais alta do que pretendia.

- O que está havendo aí? - perguntou Ron, curioso.

Os dois coraram.

- Nada, por quê?

- Xi, Ron, se eu fosse você, tomaria conta da minha namorada. - zombou Fred, provocando risos nos outros.

Ron fechou a cara.

- Ai, que droga! - gritou ele, após um tempo.

- O que foi agora? - disseram os outros, no mesmo tom.

- Queimei minha poção, de novo!

Os outros riram.

- É, fiquem aí, rindo da desgraça alheia.

- Ron, você leva tudo sério demais. - disse Hermione.

- É, cara, relaxa um pouco!

- Não foram vocês que gastaram dinheiro em ingredientes à toa! - reclamou ele.

- E o que é que tem? Por acaso foi dinheiro de verdade?

- É só um jogo!

Ron relaxou um pouco.

- É, vocês têm razão. Vou me comportar daqui em diante.

O resto do tempo seguiu calmo, sem mais discussões ou reclamações. Harry sorriu, olhando em volta, para todos os seus amigos. Adorava o tempo que passava junto a eles, e não sabia o que seria dele sem eles. Mesmo ali, enquanto jogavam pottermore numa versão trouxa e, honestamente, até meio chata, eles o faziam se sentir bem, mais alegre, mais feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: haha, eu me diverti um bocado escrevendo essa oneshot, sério.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado, também.**

**De qualquer forma, comentem, nem que seja pra dizer que me acham uma idiota! AHUAHUAHUA**

**Como eu falei, é preciso saber do pottermore pra entender o que tá na fic, né?**

**xx**


End file.
